narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumiko
Fumiko (フミコ, Fumiko) is a kunoichi of Takigakure. She is a very determined girl and is assigned to Team T, after her bestfriend's death her efforts are even greater to becoming a poweful ninja. When she meets her old friend Taki-ō again she becomes his right arm on his dream of creating a new village. Background Fumiko had a happy childhood beside her best friend Kiku Yunomi, they did everything together and always went playing on their village's watefall and the forest near their houses. When she was assigned to Team T under the leadership of T, she was relieved to be with her childhood friend but needed sometime to get used to having a new kid around, but after knowing Taki-ō more they got along really well and created a great friendship. After training a year together, they decided to enter the Chūnin Exams, where they were capable of getting to it's finals. Fumiko faces Nobuyuki in her first match, coming out as the winner. For her second match she was put to face her friend Taki-ō, though Fumiko tried hard, she just wasn't strong enough to fight her friend, forfeiting in the end. On the final match of the exam she watched her bestfriend Kiku be killed by their teammate, she tried to go towards Taki-ō but was stopped by T. After the end of the exams Fumiko has an argument with Taki-ō, yelling at him, crying her heart out, thus making him run away back to Takigakure before herself and their team leader. T then explains to Fumiko what happened in the arena, explains how Kiku's ninjutsu works and how Taki-ō couldn't have done anything to stop it; Fumiko feels ashamed for everything she had said to Taki-ō, but it is too late to apologise as he had already gone. At Kiku's funeral she was the last one to leave and from that day on Fumiko visited her bestfriend's grave frequently, her trainings became more intense in order to fulfiil a promise she had made to her, to become a strong ninja and help keeping their beloved village safe. After a year training in Takigakure, Fumiko meets Kei, who becomes her new teammate. Personality Appearance Fumiko is a fair skinned kunoichi always tall for her age, getting to adulthood as a pretty tall woman. She has orange eyes, unique small oval shaped eyebrows and spiky blonde hair, which she overall hung loosely, though in Part I, she wore two blue ball-like hair pins to tie waist-length bangs; and in Part II, her hair extended to her knees. She also has the same face painting throughout the years, a moon shaped red marking next to both of her eyes. As Fumiko gets older, she is noted to become very attractive, as she is asked out by many boys and Shinichi stating she was his dream kunoichi. Fumiko regularly wears a cyan outfit and traditional Japanese wooden sandals. Before Part I, she wears a short elbow-sleeved cyan kimono with slits along the sides, a black high-collared shoulderless shirt underneath and black leggins that extend to her calves. She wears a black forehear protector around her left arm and a light yellow sash around her waist. When she leaves to Mount Myōboku, she sports a cyan sleeveless short jumpsuit with white trimmings, a high-collared long-sleeved shirt underneath and black leggins. She also wears Kiku's yellow obi with a chōchō musubi knot, bandages and a shuriken holster on her right tigh and a black her forehead protector, an outfit that she wears throughout Part I. In Part II, Fumiko wears a long-sleeved cyan shoulder top dress that extends to the middle os her tights with slits along the sides. Her forehead is placed in a light yellow pinstriped belt attached to a pouch on her back. She also wears a knee-high black leg warmer and mesh armours underneath, visible on her chest and neck and on her upper arms. As an adult, Fumiko once again wears a light yellow obi with a chōchō musubi knot, resembling her friend's one, that secures a elbow-sleeved long cyan dress oppened on her right leg and on her chest. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour, visible on her chest and neck, black arm warmers and bandages on her right tigh. Fumiko also wears a red rope wrapped around her chest. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Intelligence Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Epilogue Trivia * Fumiko was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT